


locked eyes

by qunnyv19



Series: gratitude. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drabble, Exams, F/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Perpustakaan menjadi saksi kejahilan Draco Malfoy — Draco/Hermione;fanfiction for randomtuna13.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: gratitude. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	locked eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



> Disclaimer:  
> Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters:  
> Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger  
> —specially written for randomtuna13.

.

.

* * *

Jari telunjuk Hermione Granger terhenti di kalimat ketiga halaman sepuluh buku yang direkomendasikan untuk N.E.W.T. Ia menghitung sampai tiga. Satu, dua, tiga. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Empat, lima, enam. Masih tidak cukup. Tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh.

Embuskan.

“Aku tidak mengerti gerakannya harus—“

“Bisakah kau _diam_?!”

“—diapakan dengan mantra ini.”

Hermione memelototi Draco Malfoy yang menguji coba mantra dari buku seksi terlarang. Jika saja perpustakaan itu sedang sepi, mungkin Hermione bisa menegur Draco lebih kencang lagi; sayangnya Hermione memang sangat menghargai perpustakaan sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berbisik _kencang_.

Draco tersenyum tipis. “Granger, aku sedang belajar.”

“Tidak ada materi yang keluar dari _seksi terlarang_.”

“Manusia boleh belajar apa pun, ‘kan?” sahut Draco santai, kemudian kembali membalik halaman buku yang sudah dua puluh menit di hadapannya.

“ _Seriously_.”

Hermione memutar bola matanya, menutup bukunya dengan keras, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencari kursi yang lain. Draco mengekor dan mengangkat bukunya dengan buru-buru.

“Granger, kita damai saja, oke?”

“Aku sedang _belajar_ dan tidak ingin diganggu,” ujar Hermione tajam, kemudian menekuni bukunya lagi. Draco duduk di sebelah Hermione dengan jarak satu kursi, dan ia pun menelusuri kalimat-kalimat di bukunya dalam diam.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada lagi bisik-bisik kecil yang keluar dari bibir Draco Malfoy atau gerakan-gerakan yang mengganggu di depan hidung Hermione.

Hermione menyusuri bukunya sampai ke kalimat terakhir di lembar terakhir dengan senyum lebar.

Ia bergerak menutup buku tebalnya dengan puas, dan saat ia menoleh, yang ia lihat adalah bibir Draco Malfoy yang mengucap mantra dengan pelan dan gerakan tongkat yang mengarah padanya.

“Malfoy—“

Pandangan Hermione terpaku pada Draco.

Ia tidak bisa berkedip.

Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan penglihatannya.

Ia tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada hal yang lain.

Draco Malfoy di hadapannya sedang tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut.

“Mantra mengunci pandangan,” ujar Draco. “Berguna kalau kau berada di pertarungan, ‘kan? Musuhmu tidak akan bisa melihat hal yang lain selain matamu. Kadang-kadang bisa terlalu terpaku sampai lupa bernapas.”

 _Ia tidak bisa bernapas_.

“Tapi, bukan berarti tidak bisa berbicara, lho.”

Hermione membuka mulutnya. “Aku—“

Draco bergerak maju, ibu jarinya mengelus tulang pipi Hermione.

“ _Bukan berarti tidak bisa memejamkan mata._ ”

Hermione memejamkan matanya karena refleks, dan hal yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah ciuman bibir Draco Malfoy yang mendarat halus. []

.

.

.


End file.
